Encounters: The Days without Your Warmth
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: She thought she could never have a child, yet Hibari finds herself pregnant. How will she handle this situation? Will she tell her beloved Bronco? Sequel to Encounters Skylark & Bronco. Dxfem!18. Rated for sweet moments. Beware of OOCness.Ocs included.
1. I: Recalling those times together

Hey guys! Jo-chan here! Thanks for reading my stories, whether you reviewed or not!

For those who liked both Encounters Skylark and Bronco, I present to you, the third installment of the Encounters series! For masaru1102, who requested it: you wanted it, you got it!

To be honest, I never expected for Encounters to become a 'series' kind of thing, but it got a whole lot more exciting as I wrote it.

Okay, so this is a sequel for Encounters One and Two (Skylark and Bronco respectively), but it's not a one shot. Why? Because personally, I hate reading long one-shots and they get boring after a while. So, I spilt it into short chapters of about 800 to 1200 words per chapter, so we have 5 to 6 chapters. If I get reviews, there WILL be bonus chapters and/or omakes of which I didn't originally plan.

It makes work easy for my beta, aka. my lil' sis, too.

Oh yes, I apologise if anyone is OOC.

Let's get started, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own my OCs.

NOTE: THIS STORY IS SET ONE YEAR AFTER FUTURE ARC!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bronco," Hibari Kyoya spoke as she climbed into the huge bed she shared with her husband during her stays at his mansion.<p>

"What is it, Kyoya?" He replied, setting his book down on the bedside table.

"I got my mission orders," She stated matter-of-factly as she lay her head on his bare, well-toned chest.

"Where to this time?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Barcelona. The Lorenzo have some developments for the box weapons; I'm going there to take a look." The Lorenzo family was one of the Vongola's and Cavallone's closest allies, led by Lorenzo Fifth, a gentle young lady with a kind heart.

"You're going on behalf of Tsuna, aren't you?" Sawada Tsunayoshi was overjoyed when his wife, Kyoko, gave birth two weeks ago. Now a proud father of a healthy baby boy, Tsuna has learnt how to handle his work as Vongola Tenth and spend time with his family. Of course Reborn was willing to volunteer as a babysitter, but Tsuna wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of leaving his precious son with the Spartan hit man.

"Don't group me with that bunch of herbivores," Kyoya turned her head to face him, glaring straight at him.

"You know I don't mean it in that sense," Dino chuckled, placing a quick peck on her cheek. "So how long will you be gone this time?"

"I'm not sure. A week or two, maybe."

"Are not going to abandon me here and run off to train with Aster, are you now?" Astrette, otherwise known as Aster, was the Cloud Guardian of the Lorenzo family. An expert hit man, she and Kyoya saw each other to be fit as rivals in battle. There were times when Kyoya returned from their sparring bruised and bloodied, but with adrenaline rushing in her veins.

"I'm going to their base in Spain," She told him, giving him a blank stare.

"Oh yeah. Aster doesn't like to leave Venice, does she now?" Just like how Hibari didn't like to like to be away from Namimori.

"Hn."

"So... How's your day? You went to inspect the remains of the Millefiore again, didn't you?" It had been a year since the whole fiasco with the Millefiore ended. Dino and Kyoya had been trying hard for a child, but they weren't as lucky as Tsuna and Kyoko, who somehow pulled it off. He remembered feeling the pang of jealousy when Tsuna had called all the way from Namimori just to tell him about the pregnancy.

The news had affected Kyoya, too, in one way or another. The very night she heard the news, she had went on a rampage and completely destroyed not one, but three of the Millefiore's former warehouses. If Dino, Romario, Tetsuya, Ryohei, Tsuna (who had managed to arrive in time) AND Yamamoto hadn't arrived in time, a fourth would have been completely annihilated.

The damage was not limited to just the warehouses alone. Ryohei sustained a broken rib when he got too close to her. The same went for Yamamoto. Tsuna suffered a few pokes from the hedgehogs and that was mostly it. Fortunately, the warehouses had been empty for a while, so there were no civilian casualties.

Dino had it the worse. He had recklessly charged through the forest of inflated cloud hedgehogs and grabbed her from the back, earning himself numerous bruises and breaking more than a few ribs trying to get her to drop her tonfas. When she did, she broke down, her anguished cries haunting the people who had been there that day.

"It was the last one. That'll wrap up my investigation of those herbivores."

"Mm," Dino mumbled.

"What's on your mind, Bronco?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"About?"

"You know... Not being able to have a ch..." Kyoya cut him off, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, melting into the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. After a short few seconds of letting him explore, she broke the kiss.

"It's not your fault," Kyoya whispered gently.

"It is; you can't get pregnant without me, can you now?"

"Stop blaming yourself," She slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers. "It makes you sound weak."

Dino laughed, running his fingers through her damp hair. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Idiot," she muttered.

"I know you don't want me to worry about it; but," Dino paused before continuing, swallowing a bit of saliva. "I don't want you to keep blame yourself either. I know you still remember that time."

It was long before she replied. "I thought we agreed to forget that."

Dino did not reply, remembering the painful situation that had happened three years ago, about a year after their wedding, Kyoya had lost their first child in the Millefiore's first ambush on the Vongola.

Hibari, at that time, had been eleven weeks pregnant but she had still insisted on travelling to one of the smaller Italian bases to check on the Box Weapon development. Thinking that it should be safe, no one objected to the idea.

The ambush by a White Spell division had been completely unexpected. Although Vongola had put up a strong resistance, the Millefiore had the upper hand.

The vast difference in numbers had put a strain on the Vongola defenses and Hibari herself had to step in to ward of the intruders. However, a fatal blow to her abdomen had caused a miscarriage and she was forced to abort the child.

For a few months after that event, Kyoya had been inconsolable. She had shut herself in her home, refusing to even step out of the house. Anyone who went near her ended up getting attacked; the only person who was spared of her wrath was Miharu.

Dino was furious at the Millefiore, who had caused his precious wife such pain. He had wanted to take revenge, but Tsuna had stopped him, saying that the time wasn't right.

Left with nothing but a confused heart, Dino travelled to Namimori. He had tried to see her, but she refused to show her face. He had felt useless, feeling unable to share her pain.

"Is she angry at me?" He had asked Miharu the 48th time she had refused him, unsure of why she was shutting herself in. "Does she hate me? Have I been a bad lover? Have I-"

"Dino-sama, it's not what you think," Miharu told him, her voice clear and firm as it always has been. "It's not because she hates you that she doesn't want to see you."

"I don't understand, Miharu. I don't know what she's going and I feel so terrible, not being able to help her."

"Dino-sama, let me tell you one thing. It's not because she is angry nor it's because there is something wrong with you. Kyo-san feels bad for letting you down."

"Eh?"

"You both were looking forward to having a child you tried so hard for. She knows how happy you were. That's why she feels like this. She feels like she has let you down. She's blaming herself. Can you comprehend how she feels now, Dino-sama?"

After that period of isolation, it took a while before they started trying again. Up till today, however, they had no such luck.

"Hey, Bronco?" Kyoya had interrupted his thoughts. "Are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry; I wasn't. What is it, Kyoya?"

"Let's do it tonight," She whispered huskily into his ear. "It's been too long since we tried. Plus, I happen to be in a good mood."

Dino replied with a smirk. "I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>OC Introduction: Miharu-san<p>

Full name: Kusakabe Miharu (Maiden name: Takayama Miharu)

Age: If Hibari is 16, she would be 20.

I planned for Miharu to be Hibari's primary care-taker, since I figured Hibari doesn't have much of a family. I planned something of that sort (a fic. about Hibari's family background), but haven't wrote it out yet.

Afterwards, I got the idea of making her Tetsu's wife. She calls him 'Tetsun'

Miharu is like a big, older sister that tends to get long-winded at times. She looks out for everyone under her care, particularly Hibari. Miharu is probably one of the few (if not the only) person she would listen to. That doesn't stop her from rebeliing, though.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys. No lemon. I don't have the guts (nor the experience) to write , even with the intense' number of kissing scenes I write, most don't believe that I haven't gotten my first kiss YET. It's true. (cries in a corner)<p>

In any case, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The **next one will be out on the 17****th**** of this month**, so look forward to it!

Oh yes, I'll be in Hong Kong from the 13th to the 16th, so I expect a torrent of reviews (I hope, I hope.) when I return... At least a torrent of 'Favorites' would be good too.

It's still early here in Singapore, so I'm gonna eat my breakfast now.

So, **PLEASE REVIEW!**(I know you want those bonus chapters)


	2. II: This can't be happening

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter One!

For those who reviewed, thank you very, very much. You guys really made my day... And my beta's too.

I returned from Hong Kong at about midnight; am still kinda drowsy right now. I'm going to nap after I publish this. I bought two albums from arashi and one from Kato Kazuki while I was there. And a new mousepad with Dino and Hibari on it. I'm suuuuuuuuuuuuper happy now. Though it rained a lot.

This chapter will be (a lot) less shorter than the previous one, but I'm trying to get it done, yup.

Enjoy Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its franchise... but Miharu and the other OCs are mine.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

Kyoya stared at the stick in her hand, back against the wall of the toilet stall. She stared at it, speechless.

She had just arrived in Namimori not too long ago. Throughout her mission in Italy, she had been getting suspicious. Her period was never late; never once in her entire life. And especially not a whole week 'late'. The pregnancy test kit she had bought without anyone noticing had confirmed it.

She continued staring at it, debating on how she would handle the situation.

"Kyo-san?" Miharu called, giving a few light taps on the door of the stall. "Are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while."

Hibari bit her lip before deciding to respond. "Miharu... Tell Tetsuya to bring us to HQ first."

"No problem at all; but why the sudden change of plans... Oh." Miharu stopped mid-sentence when Kyoya suddenly opened the door, making her take notice of the item in her hand. "So that's why."

XXX

Dino Cavallone was worried sick. It's been two... no, three weeks since he heard anything about his wife.

Even if she had returned to Namimori, he would receive a call to inform him that she was home, but there had been no news whatsoever.

His current thoughts were interrupted with the ringing of his phone.

"H-Hello?" He answered, picking up the call as if he was in a hurry.

"Dino-san?" The voice of Vongola Tenth reached his ears.

"Oh, Tsuna," He sighed in disappointment. There was no way Kyoya would call him herself. That was something she would rarely do, after all. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've put Hibari-san on a few more missions. They require urgent attention and Hibari-san is the only one capable of handling these situations."

"I see. How long will they take?"

"I'm not really sure, actually. Some of them are missions between missions, so the best estimate I can think of is about nine months."

"Oh." Dino felt his heart sink.

"I'm really sorry about that, Dino-san."

"It's alright; I understand." There were times he sent his men on long-term missions, too.

"Thank you so much for your understanding, Dino-san."

"No problem. I'll talk to you another time, then." Dino put down the phone, hand holding the receiver tightly for a few brief seconds before releasing his grip on it.

He leaned back in his chair, heaving a loud sigh. He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Kyoya..."

XXX

Tsuna put down the receiver slowly, turning to face the person standing in front of him.

"Was that all right, Hibari-san?"

"Yes. I appreciate your assistance, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna held back a smile. For once, it felt like Hibari-san wasn't going to bite him to death. He cleared his throat before proceeding with what he had to say.

"You should be aware that I can't have you out on missions from this minute onwards, Hibari-san; and that includes the simple ones."

"I am."

"We don't want a rewind of the last time."

"I know."

"Is it alright if I have Yamamoto-san to visit the various bases to collect the data and bring them to you? You don't have a printer or a fax machine in your house, right?"

"I don't really care, actually. However, if you send that pineapple, I'll bite the both of you to death."

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of Mukuro's name.

"As for your accommodations, we'll have to keep you in the base at all times. I know you don't like being restricted at one place, so you can go out if you want to. However, you'll need at least two people to accompany you; either Miharu-san or Kusakabe-san and someone from Vongola."

"Is that really necessary?"

"As much as I would prefer for you to stay in your own estate, the base is better equiped in terms of sercurity."

"Hn." The expression on her face clearly showed her displeasure. She stood up, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, but this is to make sure that you and the child would be safe," Tsuna spoke as she made her way out. "Please bear with it."

* * *

><p>Three more chapters to go, I guess.<p>

Oh yes, I forgot to mention: **I NEED IDEAS FOR THE BONUS CHAPTER!**

I'm struggling to finish my psychology research paper, so I'm out of ideas to work with. If there is something that you want me to write, let me know!

Jo-chan is signing off now!

Please **REVIEW**! AND DO PUT THIS ON **STORY ALERT**!


	3. The unexpected Author's note

Hi all!

We here to inform you that the next chapter of Encounters: The Days Without Your Warmth will be delayed. (cries in a cold, dark corner)

As such, there will be no new chapter this week. Instead, there will be a double-post next week. (YAY!)

Chapter 3 is scheduled for the 28th of June and Chapter 4 is scheduled to be released on its original date, the 1st of July.

We are also accepting requests for KHR (Jolly has been eyeing a Varia fic; though we have lots of D18 planned… at least Jo-chan does, but those are only bits and pieces) and if possible, Axis Powers Hetalia. Jo has been wanting to do Spain x fem!Romano (shall we call it Spamana, then?) for quite a while.

If we get a good idea, we'll use it for a one-shot or bonus chapter. Jo doesn't have the patience to actually do a multi-chapter story. This fic was actually a 19 page (and still counting) one-shot split into various chapters. Only the epilogue (and bonus chapters, if any) isn't done yet.

Another thing is that Jo can never write Yaoi, Yuri or descriptive lemons to save her life, so let's try to avoid those. It's amusing how she can read lemons with a straight-face (she reads them to get references, since her love life is totally hilarious in a bad way) but whenever she tries to write one, she gets all red like a tomato... Not to mention that our dad will wring her neck. That's why you'd only get hints of the characters doing 'it'. And we don't really like Yaoi/Yuri. (Sorry to be frank.)

Actually, Jo has A LOT of other things to say, but she tends to get very long-winded. She's only in her teens and yet she nags like an old hag! The paragraph above is proof of it! We should totally have a comments corner... in the near future, perhaps.

In either case, thanks for your everlasting support and reviews! We'll see you next week!

With love,

Jo-chan a.k.a. Dreams of the Future and Jolly a.k.a. the mysterious beta for Encounters and Jo-chan's (not-so) kid sis.


	4. III: Thinking only of him

I'm more than happy to say that this chapter is out earlier than expected. Now I can relax till' Friday. (not really, I still have school)

I think Hibari is (more than) a bit OOC here… but I can't really remember why I wrote it that way… I just wrote it the way I felt like writing it.

Without further ado, let's get on with the show!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and it's franchise… But I own my OCs.

* * *

><p>The sky outside was dark when Hibari Kyoya lay down to sleep. Tonight would be the last time she would get to sleep in this room, which had been hers for the past twenty-seven years of her life.<p>

Tomorrow, she would be staying at her section of the Vongola base, where she will remain for the next nine months or so.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had sent Chrome Dokuro with them as a guard, which Hibari found, was rather unnecessary. Even though Rokudo Mukuro, the annoying pineapple as Kyoya mentally calls him, has gotten his body back, he and Chrome still share the role of the Mist Guardian of Vongola. Despite his refusal to be involved with the mafia, Mukuro still does his work for Vongola, no questions asked.

Kyoya sighed as she tossed and turned in her futon. Winter was coming soon, and the weather was bound to get colder by the day. She lifted her left arm, placing her hand over her abdomen. She lifted up her right hand, admiring the band of gold on her ring finger.

She couldn't believe it was true. She was pregnant again; the doctor had confirmed it. She was happy, but for some reason, she was… afraid. She didn't want to lose this child again. She vowed she would keep this little one safe; protecting him… or her with all her might.

She didn't want to tell Dino. She just couldn't. He had been so ecstatic the first time; she didn't want to disappoint him again. She couldn't bear to see his sad face again.

Laying there in silence, Hibari thought of the day she met him. She had changed so much since then. Back then, she would never admit –to everyone but herself, of course- that she would be afraid of something. To her, Dino was worth much more than maintaining peace in Namimori.

She loved him; she really did.

She gave a soft chuckle, remembering what a fool she used to be, denying that a person like her could ever love another. It was he who opened the door to her heart.

Hibari frowned as she found her eyes getting watery. Why is she crying? She pressed the back of her left hand on her face, choking back a sob.

Although she was used to solitude, she missed him.

This wasn't like her; to miss someone this badly.

She wouldn't be able to see him for nine months.

The thought made her feel insecure.

"Dino…"

XXX

Dino Cavallone glanced at the clock on his desk. It was three in the afternoon, which meant that it was eleven at night back in Japan. Kyoya would've just gone to bed… if she was in Namimori, that is.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching his stiff muscles.

Why did he have the notation that she'd be back in Namimori, Japan? She was on missions, for goodness sake; not one, but multiple missions! As far as he was concerned, all of the missions Kyoya handled were mostly in Italy or Spain, sometimes America; but rarely Japan.

She only stayed in Japan when she wasn't on missions, which was quite rare. He had tried to convince her to move to Italy, but she refused to abandon her hometown. It would be too selfish of him to force her to.

He glanced outside the window, gaze staring into the scenery in the distance. It was already November and the weather was starting to get cold. Pretty soon, it would start raining like crazy before it actually snowed. And when it snows, it snows a blizzard out there. Literally.

It was on a day like this that Kyoya had first 'visited' his manor. Rather, she had forced her way in, leaving a trail of destruction and half-dead men highlighting the path she had took.

He had been surprised when she showed up unexpectedly at the door of his study, acting as if nothing has happened.

She had been wearing one of her usual suits that day: dressed in black from head to toe -with the exception of her light purple shirt- which showed a dark contrast on her fair, porcelain skin. She was leaning gracefully on the door frame; her signature smirk plastered on her face.

Dino could have sworn that she looked like some sexy goddess of death that day as she walked towards him slowly, as if tempting an innocent victim to bring him to his demise. She had propped herself on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as if she was clinging onto him for her dear life.

He still remember the feeling of her lips on his when they had kissed that day, full of the steaming passion that was fueled by the love they had felt for each other.

Oh dear, why was he getting all romantic and delusional now? He should be working, not thinking about Kyoya.

Dino chuckled to himself, letting out a loud sigh.

"Boss? What is it?" Romario asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Romario," Dino smiled to himself. "I just remembered something… important."

"Boss," Romario spoke, concern evident in his voice. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Why do you say that, Romario?" Dino tried to smile. "We've been separated so often; don't you think I've gotten used to it by now?"

"That's what you'd always say, Boss, but I can know you always hide your sadness behind a smile. You'd never let anyone see your sad face."

Dino sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I can't hide it from you. True, I do miss her, but… I can't just keep missing her and not get on with life, can I now?"

"Glad to hear it, Boss. Now," the older man huffed as he placed a huge pile of papers on the desk. "These just came in from Vongola. Do finish them by today."

"Oh God," Dino whined. "Anything but that."

* * *

><p>Just an after-thought, Chapters 3 and 4 were supposed to be one chapter, hence they were written in the same 'style'… it's hard to explain what I mean.<p>

In either case, now that we've gotten 10 reviews (insert sounds of angels singing) we can get that bonus chapter… but thanks to my psychology research paper, I've seem to run out of brain juice.

To be honest, everytime I post a new chapter, I'll check the story stats daily for three days and check it once more before I post a new chapter. It really brings me great joy as a writer from a small country like Singapore to have people reading my stories from all over the world. Thank you for your everlasting support!

If anyone has a suggestion, PLEASE tell me and I'll do one. It can just be a one word prompt. Anything is fine. (That's because I refuse to take ideas from any doujinshi, despite how tempting it may be)

Thanks again to Jolly for the beta-ing!

Reviews are much appreciated!

Jo-chan signing off!


	5. IV: Thinking only of her

Chapter 3 may be earlier than planned, but Chapter 4 stays on schedule.

Like I have said, chapters 3 and 4 are so identical, they could be twins. I'm serious.

Oh yes, there is OOC-ness… depending how you look at it. Personally, I believe people can change over time, but I'm not sure about Hibari, to be honest...

Anyway, I'll write more in the Author's Note later. Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND ITS FRANCHISE... THIS WORK IS MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY...

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight when Dino settled himself under the covers, tired from a day of hard work. There was just so much to do that Dino didn't even have time to worry about himself. He was too occupied worrying about Kyoya as well.<p>

He tossed and turned, trying his best to get comfortable, but in vain.

He sighed; looking towards his left, where there was a large, empty spot where Kyoya would sleep when she came over. Running his hand over the rough material of the cold bed sheet, he remembered the nostalgic feeling of sleeping with the coziness of Kyoya's warmth next to him.

Now that he was alone, he felt as if the temperature of the room had dropped by three degrees.

It was weird, he thought, how he could miss her so badly. They were separated so often; you would think they'd be used to it by now. To be honest, Dino can't help but to miss his wife.

He loved her too much not to.

Kyoya might act -and actually is- tough at times. She may be cold, violent, scary, anything that could instill fear in a full-grown man twice her size.

However, beneath that cold and tough exterior, Kyoya was just like any normal person. She needed someone to care for her. She needed someone to love her.

Dino loved the days when he would wake up to the glare of the morning sun, with Kyoya's smooth skin gently brushing his. He would spend his mornings just watching her sleep; she just looked so irresistibly cute when she slept.

There were also the days when he had woken up with her in his embrace, her head resting on his firm chest; his arms around her slim waist. They would just spend half the morning there; enjoying the time they had with each other.

With their busy schedules, time was something they did not have much of.

Tsuna had tried to give them some alone time, but there was really too much to be done. Although it was hard for the both of them, they still tried to spend time with each other.

The longest time they were not able to see each other was slightly more than three months, but… nine whole months? Without Kyoya? Dino would rather die a tragic death than let that happen, but he had no choice.

Moisture started to form in his eyes, threatening to overflow.

Although he was used to separation, he missed her.

This wasn't like him; to think so much about missing her.

He wouldn't be able to see her for nine months.

The thought made his heart tighten in his chest.

"Kyoya…"

XXX

"Hibari! Hibari!" Kyoya woke the next morning to find Hibird perched upon the wooden beam above her head. She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head sleepily.

She didn't remember much of last night; she had been too drowsy to remember. Had she cried herself to sleep last night? The corner of her mouth twitched at the memory of letting her tears flow the night before. How… herbivorous.

She peered at the digital clock sitting on her desk. It was slightly past seven; that meant that it was midnight in Italy. He should be asleep at this hour.

Kyoya looked around her. Everything was so… quiet. She was all alone in this wide, spacious room. She lifted her arm, using the sleeve of her kimono to wipe her tear-stained cheeks.

She had dreamt of him last night. In her dream, Dino had looked so… pained. He looked as if he was hurting. The memory made her heart ache.

She knew it would be painful for the both of them. Especially so for her beloved Bronco.

The soft shuffling of footsteps alerted her of someone's presence. Kyoya shook her head, as if trying to clear the thoughts from her head.

"Kyo-san? Have you woken up yet?" Miharu asked from behind the paper door.

"Yes, I have." With the reply, Miharu slid the door open.

"That's good. We have to start preparing for the move," Miharu rolled up the sleeves of her kimono. "The most important things are packing your things and getting you settled in the base. Tetsun and Chrome-san will stay with you there. In the meantime, I'll clean up the house and cover the furniture…"

Halfway through Miharu's 'lecture', Kyoya found herself ignoring everything that Miharu had said, just like the rebellious child she had been. Back then, when Miharu was raising her in place of her family, she would do all sorts of weird and perhaps crazy things to escape the nagging that Miharu had in store for her.

Now that Miharu had given birth to two children, her nagging has gotten better… not in a good way, of course.

Kyoya stifled a yawn, tossing back herself onto the futon. Maybe she could sleep a while longer. That would be nice.

"Hey, Kyoya, are you even listening to me?"

XXX

"Are you sure we should go along with this, Reborn?" Tsuna sighed, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"I don't see why we shouldn't," The Arcobaleno replied, sitting at one edge of the desk and was sipping his coffee.

"But this plan…"

"You were the one who came up with it, so have some confidence in it!" Reborn scolded. "Don't start having second thoughts about it."

"I didn't plan to have this plan! That cursed Vongola super-intuition thing came up with it when I was faced with the situation. Still, Hibari-san said she didn't want him to know…"

"At that point of time, it'll make no difference anyway."

"Still…"

"Tsuna, listen. If Kyoko disappeared for nine months and you later found out that she was pregnant with your child and had given birth to it without your knowledge, you wouldn't like it, would you now?"

"That's not the point," Tsuna argued, though he admitted his tutor had put forth a good argument. "It's between respecting Hibari-san's decision and doing the right thing."

"Dino has the right to know; even if Hibari doesn't want him to."

"Reborn…"

"Another word and I'll pour my whole pot of steaming hot coffee over your head. I need to warn you; it's so strong, it corrodes faster than acid. We are carrying out this plan and that's final. Do it with your dying will."

* * *

><p>I did state that Miharu is naggy, didn't I? (Kinda reminds me of myself...)<p>

Okay, so for the bonus chapter we have a request from Ninja-san! Thank you very much for reviewing! So, the request goes something like this... "For a bonus chappie, how about getting Dino drunk? Without his men around."

Did I mention that I'm still a minor and can't drink alcohol? Well, I don't have much experience with drunk people (my parents aren't drinkers) so that is a challenge. I'll do my best, don't worry. I need to think of a scenario first... like why did he get drunk, for example.

In either case, there'll probably be another 2 or 3 chapter, excluding epilogue and bonus chapter(s). Next chapter is due 8th of July. If I get enough reviews by Sunday, I'll push it to the 4th or 5th of July.

I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! Enjoy the weekend!

Please Review!

Jo-chan signing off!


	6. V: And so, time has passed

Ciao! Jo-chan desu!

Once again, thank you very much for reading 'Encounters: The Days without your warmth'! For those who read and who have reviewed, thank you very much! For those who read and who didn't review, thank you very much!

I'm sorry; I'm a bit hyper this week. So! Shall we start?

We'll have a time skip from the last chapter! You don't expect me to write her pregnancy month by month, do you? Well, maybe you do, but… I don't want to write something I haven't experienced if I have the choice. Which is a lot of things.

Saa, enjoy this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND ITS FRANCHISE!

* * *

><p><em>Eight months later…<em>

Kyoya sighed as she sat in her chair, rubbing her swelled stomach deep in thought. How much longer would she have to endure this? Her back hurts like hell; her feet were killing her. How was Miharu able to go through it… twice?

In either case, the children were due in a week, which meant that she could give birth any time now. She'll just have to bear with it.

Eight months have gone by so slowly. Kyoya had spent her time wisely, most of the time she could be found doing her paperwork, hand-delivered to her by the Vongola's cheerful rain guardian.

Yamamoto Takeshi, the ever-smiling Rain Guardian, came to visit more often than needed, always bringing along with him sushi to share. He would often stay for tea and occasionally idle chit-chat; he was a fan of Miharu's tea.

The other guardians also came to visit on several other occasions.

Gokudera Hayato, the loyal Storm Guardian, rarely came. He only visited when Tsuna needed the paperwork that Hibari had been doing. He clearly decided to keep his distance, clever herbivore, for fear of her pregnant wrath. That, coupled with her usual wrath, could possibly even more terrifying than Xanxus'.

Sasagawa Ryohei, the loud Sun Guardian with very powerful vocal cords, came over occasionally as he always does; since he was another fan of Miharu's 'famous' tea. If she wasn't pregnant, he'd be bringing sake over and complaining non-stop about his wife refusing him children. However, he did bring gifts for her child, so she couldn't throw him out without offering a 'listening' ear.

Lambo, the brat chosen to be the Lightning Guardian, only came to visit when I-Pin did; he was mature enough to know when to keep his usually big mouth shut so as to not offend the pregnant woman. The girl always brought over some Chinese herbal concoction with her, saying it's good for the body.

Judging by the bitter taste, Hibari believes none of that, but still forces it down her throat as a sign of appreciation for the girl's thoughtfulness.

Of course, there were times when Kyoya found herself craving homemade Chinese meat-filled buns, which I-Pin never fails to bring along with her.

Chrome, formerly the Vongola's Mist Guardian, came once every few days, usually on body guard duty. She doesn't say much, but Hibari does appreciate her company.

The accursed pineapple, otherwise known as Rokudo Mukuro, came once and was chased out by a very angry Hibari. Fortunately, he escaped before any blood could be spilled. There was a bit of a problem, though. Hibari was going to need a new pair of tonfas. Ever since he was released from Vindice, he did nothing but make her life a living hell.

There were several others who came to visit, some often, others on occasion.

Kojima, the doctor, came regularly to check up on her, bringing along her arsenal of cynical remarks. She wasn't that bad a person, to say the least, though she might be the type of person people usually label as 'detestable'.

Kyoko came often, bringing her infant son with her, hoping to cheer her up. Unexpectedly, it did; because Hibari loved children. When Miharu gave birth to her children, Kyoya was the one who volunteered to watch them, much everyone else's surprise.

Sawada Nana came regularly as well, looking as young as ever. She seems to have taken the news of her son's job quite well; she even knew of Iemitsu's 'job' since the beginning.

Nana takes it upon herself to look after all her son's Guardians. When she heard that Hibari was pregnant, she automatically went over to Hibari's side of the base in her excited, hyper mother-mode. Hibari did not mind her presence at all; as long as she didn't go over the limit. Nana was like Miharu in one way or another, so it's best to let them do their thing.

However, she'll make sure that she'd get rid of that woman's blasted camera when she gets her strength and freedom back.

Speaking Vongola Tenth, Sawada Tsunayoshi came several times to check on her condition, constantly reminding her not to 'overdo it'. He didn't always stay long, but often long enough to give her details of the world outside and sometimes Dino's well-being.

The thought of her beloved Bucking Horse made her sigh.

She hasn't seen him in eight months. She wanted to see him, but at the same time, she didn't want to. Yet, he was always on her mind; occupying her every thought.

She would never admit it, but she was worried about him.

Hibari sighed as she felt the weight of her heavy eyelids, a familiar feeling overwhelming her. She yawned, closing her eyelids gently as she let sleep take over her state of consciousness.

"Dino…"

XXX

Dino Cavallone sighed, running a hand through his hair. In his current scenario, he would usually be happy and excited, but not this time.

He was now on a plane on the way to Namimori, yet he was feeling, well, a bit sullen. More than a bit sullen, to be honest.

It's not like Kyoya was in Namimori, anyway.

Eight months of no contact whatsoever with Kyoya has taken a toll on Dino's mental health. No, he wasn't going insane or anything of that sort, but he couldn't help but worry about her every hour of the day. This trip to Namimori wasn't helping to settle his nerves either.

He just hoped that Kyoya will be okay.

* * *

><p>I was planning on posting this on the 5th of July, but oh well.<p>

In any case, I think there's about 2 more chapters left to go. I do want to finish this ASAP, because I'm being haunted by three stupid projects.

The next chapter is due on the 15th of July! Look forward to it! (Psst! I get at least four reviews by the 10th, you guys get an early release!)

Oh yes, I need some suggestions for naming the kids. I haven't decide whether Dino and Hibari should have a son or daughter or twins so I need your suggestions.

Do review!

Jo-chan signing out!


	7. VI: And now he knows

As promised, you guys get chapter 6... early.

I don't really have much to say now, so enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its franchise!

* * *

><p>Dino Cavallone had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. He could only remember he was running; but where was he running to? What was he running from?<p>

The walls around him were stained in a dark, scarlet color; he could smell the strong stench of blood in the air. He was in a house… no, not a house. It was one of the Vongola bases in Italy, the one he often visited. It was the one in which Kyoya was attacked at four years ago.

He continued running, as if he was looking for something… or someone. A sudden thought pierced his head like a bullet. Kyoya; where was Kyoya?

Dino continued down the stained hallways; not even stopping to catch his breath. He had to find her. He had to find Kyoya.

The place was eerily silent; only his footsteps could be heard. On instinct, he turned at the next fork, continuing down the long corridor that never seemed to end. It was dark and cold; Dino could feel a chill run down his spine. As he reached the end, he slowed down. In front of him was a traditional door, much like the one Kyoya installed at her section of the Namimori base.

Dino felt his hand tremble as he placed it against the paper door, afraid to slide it open. He didn't know what was behind it. He didn't want to know what was behind it. But a voice in head whispered into his ear, "Open it. Open it."

Somehow, he knew she would be behind this door. He followed the voice, knowing he would regret it. But Kyoya was behind it. He was sure of it.

He slid the door open, using so much force that it slammed violently into the side of the wooden frame. He wanted to call her name, but he couldn't. The sight in front of him came as a rude shock.

Kyoya lay on the tatami-covered floor, dressed in a white kimono that was stained red by her own blood, which was now pooling on the floor beneath her. Her half-lidded eyes, usually giving off an aggressive aura, was nothing but lifeless. Her pale, porcelain skin was now a ghostly shade of white.

He then noticed a dagger, sticking out of her chest, her blood staining the silver surface of the metal.

Her right arm was draped over her enlarged abdomen… wait; she was pregnant? With his child?

Dino felt his legs crumble. He covered his hands over his mouth, trying not to let his sudden burst of emotions overflow.

"Kyoya… Kyoya!"

XXX

"Boss! Wake up!" Romario's voice stirred Dino from his sleep. He opened his eyes sleepily, looking around. He was in the car, he remembered. He must have fallen asleep in the car; since he didn't sleep throughout the whole flight.

"A… dream?" He mumbled, rubbing the side of his head.

"More like a nightmare; you were practically screaming."

"Ahh…"

For some reason, this trip to Namimori had made Dino feel rather uneasy.

Tsuna had requested to speak to him in person, probably regarding the hit man that has been targeting members from their Allied Family, the Lorenzo. It was a face-to-face meeting between three bosses, which is rare considering the level of technology these days.

"Boss, we've arrived."

Dino stepped out of the car, squinting as the strong glare of the sun shone into his eyes.

Personally, he still felt uneasy after that nightmare. What was that nightmare supposed to signify? Why was he so afraid?

"Green lingers on at Namimori…."

"Eh?" Dino's ear perked up at the sound of a familiar animal. "Isn't that…"

"Bucking Horse. Bucking Horse," A yellow bird chirped from its branch on the tree, flapping its wings to lift itself up.

"Hibird," Dino muttered in surprise, stretching his finger out for the little canary to land. It perched obediently on his finger, ruffling through his feathers.

"Don Cavallone?" The escort from Vongola called.

"Yes, I'm coming." He placed Hibird in the pocket of his jacket, which was big enough for the little thing, and followed the escort into the base.

XXX

When Dino entered Tsuna's office, he was surprised not to find that only Tsuna and Reborn were there.

"Where is Lucia?" Dino asked, looking for the presence of the Lorenzo Boss.

"Dino-san," Tsuna spoke, his tone firm. "We have something important to tell you."

"What?"

"We apologise for tricking you, but this was necessary. We needed to bring you to Japan in the quickest way possible."

"Wait a minute, Tsuna. I don't get any of this."

"Sit down and we'll explain," Reborn ordered and Dino did as he was told.

"There is no rogue hit man, is there now?" Dino asked.

"Yes… We obtained permission from Lucia to use that… excuse and she agreed to back us up in case you had any doubts."

"So… Why do you need me in Japan this urgently?"

"It's… regarding Hibari-san," Tsuna spoke, the sudden pause in between his words caused Dino to shift uncomfortably.

"What happened to Kyoya?" Dino stood up, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Calm down, Dino." Reborn interrupted, responding to his ex-student's distress.

"But…"

"Let Tsuna finish first. Don't be so impatient."

"The truth is… these past few months…"

"Did something happen to her? Was Kyoya attacked? Was she in danger?" Dino cut in again, anxious and worried. "Oh God, if something happened to her, I won't…"

"Calm down, Dino," Reborn interrupted again. "It's not what you think. Hibari isn't in any sort of danger."

"It's the opposite, actually," Tsuna smiled, opening his drawer and taking out a thick photo album. "You'll understand the situation once you see this."

"What is this?" Dino asked, examining the exterior of the album.

"Kyoko, Haru, Miharu and my mom made this," Tsuna explained as Dino flipped the album open. He frowned at the title 'First Month'. As he flipped the pages, he was puzzled. All these pictures were of Kyoya.

"Why would they make me an album with pictures of Kyoya?"

"Keep looking; you'll understand at the later part," Reborn added.

Still having absolutely no clue about what was going on, Dino continued. It was at the 'Fifth Month' section of the album that Dino noticed something unusual.

Then, the light bulb is his head was lit.

"Kyoya was… pregnant?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Hibari-san was here in Namimori the whole time when I told you she was on those missions."

"And she didn't tell me?"

"Hibari-san had her reasons, Dino-san. She didn't want you to know."

"Is she still worried about that time?" Dino covered his face with his palm. "I should've known."

"She didn't want to make you worry; Dino," Reborn added. "If you had known from the start, you'd be doing things that the both of you wouldn't like. You don't want her to be miserable, do you now?"

"Yes, yes; I understand. It's not like Kyoya to tell me, but I'd wish she'd told me sooner."

XXX

Kyoya was rudely awakened by a weird, usual feeling between her legs. It was kind of wet…

"Oh, my God," Miharu, who had just entered the room with Kyoko, gasped. "Kyo-san, your water broke!"

Oh, so that was what that feeling was… SAY WHAT?

"What?" was all Kyoya could say, in disbelief.

"Your water broke! You're giving birth soon!"

"I'll get the doctor," Kyoko spoke before running off to look for the said person.

"…!" Kyoya cringed as she felt a short, sharp pain in her abdomen. Gasping for breath, she reached out for Miharu's hand, which the older woman held.

"Dino-sama, please hurry," Miharu whispered under her breath. "Kyo-san needs you now."

* * *

><p>Sorry if my author's note sounds dull this time, but... I just broke up with my first boyfriend.<p>

One more chapter to go, people. One more. I still haven't wrote the epilogue yet. Nor did I write the bonus chapters. Sighs...

Final chapter will still be posted on the 15th of July... see you guys then.

Please review. I still need name suggestions.

(hides under blanket and cries)


	8. VII: The beginning of a happy family

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. Officially, yes, but there'll still be an epilogue and a bonus chapter or two.

I just realised I forgot Dr. Kojima's character profile.

In either case, I'll let you guys read before I blabber on.

I DO NOT OWN REBORN!

* * *

><p>"So, can I see her now?" Dino asked, a slightly sad smile on his face.<p>

"Are you sure you're ready?" Reborn asked.

"I'm sure."

"You don't sound like you are."

"Reborn, I think Dino-san is ready enough…"

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko burst into the office, panting hard.

"Kyoko-chan! What is it? What happened?"

"Hi-Hibari-san is about to give birth!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

XXX

"C'mon, Hibari-san; just a bit more!" The doctor, Kojima Miyuki, urged. "The head is almost out!"

"I'm… trying!" Kyoya huffed, panting heavily.

"You can do it, Kyo-san," Miharu encouraged, patting her shoulder slowly. "Just puuuush with all your might!"

"Kyoya!" Dino burst into the room, with a nurse trying to restrain him from behind, yet her actions were futile.

"Sir! You can't go in there!" The poor nurse called out in desperation.

"Bronco… Why are you here?" Kyoya gasped.

"Kyoya," Dino moved next to Kyoya, holding the hand that was previously clenched onto Miharu's with a vice-like grip. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Could you ask after the delivery?" The doctor interrupted, annoyed. "We have babies to deliver here."

"Oh, right," Dino gave her a nervous grin and turned towards his wife. "Kyoya, let's do this."

"Easy for… you… to say," Kyoya muttered sarcastically between breaths. "You're not the… one pushing… watermelons out of your… urgh, stomach."

"Less talking, more pushing," The doctor muttered, sarcastic tone still present.

"My sincerest apologies, doc," Dino grinned.

"Harder, Hibari; the head's almost out!"

"Come on, Kyoya; you can do it."

"Unn…!"

"The head's out! Just a bit more!"

"That doesn't sound very convincing, doc," Miharu sighed, preparing to receive the child. Being a trained as a midwife had its perks.

"He's out!" The doctor exclaimed; allowing Dino to sigh with relief.

"Glad that's over," He muttered.

"Who said it was over?" Kyoya snapped, her face still showing a pained expression.

"Eh? Isn't the child already born?"

"Who ever said there was only one?"

Dino stared at his wife for a few slow seconds before reacting.

"Eh?"

"Kyo-san is having twins," Miharu explained, taking the new-born baby boy to get him cleaned up. "We've been telling you from the start. Haven't you noticed at all?"

"EHHHHHH?"

XXX

A few hours later…

Dino sat next to his wife, who had fallen asleep a few hours ago, with his new-born children in his arms. The delivery process must have worn her out.

Kyoya had given birth to fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. They were both blonde, just like he was, but the girl's was slightly darker. In fact, the boy seemed to resemble him more than the girl, especially with those bottom eyelashes that made him the laughing stock of his class when he was in kindergarten. Of course, they both have the shape of Kyoya's face.

He looked towards his wife, who was still peacefully asleep.

He had missed her during these nine months, worrying non-stop and thinking about her. He had been a little upset when he found out that Kyoya had hid it from him, but was glad that everything turned out all right at the end.

He smiled as he bent over, careful not to hurt his babies, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You did well, Kyoya."

"I know," she replied, shocking her husband.

"Y-You were awake, Kyoya?"

"Of course," She opened her eyes, looking straight at him. They gazed at each other, love and longing ever-present in that gaze.

Dino, still bent over, placed a kiss softly to her warm lips.

"I missed you."

"Hn." Came her usual reply, turning her head away before adding, "I miss you too."

Dino laughed. "Kyoya never changes."

"Shut up," She pouted. "Let me hold them."

Dino did as he was told and gently handed his children over to their mother.

"What shall we name them?" Dino asked as he shifted his chair closer to the bed. "Should we go with Japanese or Italian names?"

"You decide. I'm too tired to think now." Kyoya muttered as she lay her head on his firm chest, something she hasn't done since the last time she saw him.

It was silent for a while.

"Kyoya… I missed you so, so much," Dino buried his cheek in her silky, raven hair. "I missed your impromptu visits. I missed the train sessions we used to have so often. Most of all, I miss YOU, Kyoya. I miss your lovely scent. I miss the way you gaze at me. Most of all, I miss your warmth."

"Dino… I really missed you too. I miss your kisses; your gentle touches. Of course, I didn't miss your snoring."

"Hey! It's not that loud!"

"But most of all, I miss waking up with you beside me."

"Kyoya…" Dino whispered, amazed that his precious wife would actually say something that she usually won't. "But when our children grow up, you'll have to continue with your missions, don't you?"

"…" There was a short pause before she spoke again. "I talked to Sawada. He allowed me to permanently stay in Italy."

Dino's eyes widened. "That means…"

"I'll still be the 'go between' for Italy and Namimori, but I don't have to travel as much."

"But Kyoya… You're willing to move out of your beloved hometown… for me?"

"Don't make it sound like something so noble, Bronco."

Dino laughed again. Kyoya turned her head, reaching up to brush her lips against his. He bent his head down, capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

From that day on, they will never have to spend a day without feeling each other's warmth again.

XXX

"I think it's about time we go in," Dr. Kojima muttered. "They're taking way too long. I need a smoke, but we need to teach her how to feed the kids. I'm surprised they aren't even hungry yet."

"They haven't seen each other for eight months, doc. Take it easy."

"I'm surprised you haven't changed a bit since High School, Takayama. Oh, wait. It's Kusakabe now, isn't it?"

"Neither have you, Kojima."

"So should we interrupt them?"

"Let them be. Let's just hang out here till the kids start crying."

A high-pitched shriek interrupted the peaceful silence of the area, followed by a second outburst.

"Time to go in?"

"Looks like it."

* * *

><p>And... OWARI?<p>

Maybe not; there's always the epilogue next week. It's due on the 23rd of July, Saturday. Not a Friday for once.

Character Profiles for Miharu-san and Dr. Kojima should be out in two weeks... because I am lazy.

I've started a new anime called 'Uta no Prince-sama Maji LOVE 1000%'. If you like (smoking hot) bishounen, you should try it!

Thank you all for supporting Encounters all the way to its third installment!

Many thanks to all who have reviewed: masaru1102, Ninja, Stranger, Drugs Sparks The Imagination, litashe, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Tachikawa Yuzuki, NothingIcanSay, LuvCookieMuch, lipstick, Ilyasviel16 and Ai Minamoto.

As much as I would love to reply to every single one of your reviews, school work is catching up with me. Which is why epilogue is on Saturday this time.

I'll put this as 'Complete' only after the epilogue. Bonus chapters will still be added when it is 'Complete'. I'm gonna miss your weekly reviews. (Sniff)

Thank you everyone! Thank you! Arigatou! Grazie! Danke! Xie Xie! (that's all I know)

PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAISHIMASU!


	9. Epilogue

I apologize for this being two days late, but I believe it's worth it.

Let's start, shall we?

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its franchise.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later…<em>

Dino Cavallone looked out of the window, admiring the beauty of the gardens outside. Spring has come once again. That would mean that Kyoya's birthday was next month.

Since that whole fiasco two years ago, Kyoya left Namimori and moved to Italy. Although she's too stubborn to admit it, she just wanted to be with him… and their wonderful children.

The twins were growing up fast, he would have to admit. It seemed like only yesterday when Dino was called to the Vongola Base in Namimori and was told of Kyoya's pregnancy. He chuckled as he remembered how he had crashed into the delivery ward, anxious and panicked about his precious wife.

He had never forgotten the scolding he had received from Dr. Kojima for his unglamorous entrance, either.

It was difficult deciding names for the twins. It was just too hard to decide whether they should have Japanese names or Italian names. However, since they were going to grow up in Italy, the choice was supposed to be obvious.

Kyoya, however, had insisted that they would attend Namimori Middle and High School when they were old enough; claiming that the Mafia School he had attended would only make her children as herbivorous as he was.

In the end, Kyoya had found the argument to be simply pointless and decided that the children would adopt an Italian name, since they were going to be growing up in Italy anyway.

Dante, their son, looked exactly like him, but had the shape of Kyoya's face. He may be the older twin, but he was the louder and more attention-seeking of the other. According to Kyoya, he'll probably have his father's personality when he grows up.

Elisea, on the other hand, was much more quieter than her twin brother, sleeping through most of the day and doesn't cry as much. Normally, she would only start crying when her brother started wailing. She was the polar opposite from her brother, looking just like her mother in all aspects.

Taking care of a child was not easy. Taking care of twins, however, was even harder.

Kyoya had insisted on nursing them herself, rather than hiring maids to handle the job like what other typical mafia wives do. Then again, Kyoya was no typical mafia wife.

Kyoya had proved to be a wonderful wife, lover and mother. She was patient and caring with children, a whole new side of her that Dino had never thought he'd see.

He knew it was hard for her to leave Namimori, the beautiful town where she grew up in and protected with all her might. They still made occasional trips back, usually for business, but sometimes they made leisure trips back as well. Not to mention the few days when Kyoya had to pay respects to her deceased grandfather and father.

Dino had learnt of Kyoya's family background from Miharu. Her mother had left home shortly after she was born, and her father, who did his best to raise his precious daughter, was murdered a few months before Kyoya's fourth birthday.

Despite growing up with knowing a mother's love, Kyoya had been the best mother any child could ever have. She may be strict in regards to discipline, but she allows freedom for her children to grow and develop at their own pace.

Seeing Kyoya and his beautiful children never failed to brighten up Dino's day. He always looked forward to spending time with his family after a hard day of work.

He had been delighted as he watched them grow up day by day. From the first time they had opened their eyes to the first time they started crawling to the first words they uttered, he and Kyoya had been there to witness those little things like the proud parents they were.

However, there is one thing that both Dino and Kyoya were very aware of: their children will never be able to escape the world of the mafia.

Since his birth, it was already decided that Dante will be brought up to be the next in line to inherit the position of Don Cavallone. As much as Dino wished for his children not to have any involvements with the mafia, it could only be a wishful thought and nothing else.

On the other hand, Dino wanted more children. However, he knew Kyoya was already having a hard time with the twins, so he didn't really dare to ask for her opinion. She might just bite him to death if he did.

Of course, that is only one man's opinion. She might want another one, but maybe not so soon.

"Papa!" A child's excited cry reached his ears as the door of the office swung open, followed by a blonde-haired toddler running into the room towards his direction.

"Don't run so fast, Dante; you'll fall again." Kyoya sighed as she entered, closing the door behind her. Dressed in her usual black kimono, she smiled to her husband as she carried her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Papa! Papa! Up!" Dante held his arms up, signaling for his father to lift him up.

"All right," Dino smiled as he lifted his son up onto his lap. "How was your afternoon with mama? Where did you go?"

"We went ta' the gardens!"

"So what did you do?"

"We pwayed! An' I twipped an' fell."

" "Oh dear. Did you get hurt?"

"No! The snow was soft, an' Imma big boy, so I'm strong!"

"I see." Dino laughed.

A sudden yawn directed his attention to his daughter.

"Hello, Elisea. Did you sleep well?"

"Mornin' papa," The girl mumbled as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Papa!" Dante tried to catch his father's attention before his sister did. "I'm hungwry! When's dinner?"

XXX

After dinner, Dino returned promptly to his work. The kids have their nightly Japanese lessons with Kyoya and he'd be done before they would usually be.

He peeked into the children's study, watching as his wife sat with their children, patiently teaching them her native tongue. He gazed lovingly at Kyoya, smiling as he watched her warm smile and gentle expression.

"Papa!" The children exclaimed at the same time, climbing out of their chairs and running towards their father. If it had been a race, the dark-haired girl would have clinched first place. Her older brother would be next in a close second-place.

"Papa! Hug?"

"Not fair Eli! Ya got one earlier!" The boy protested out of jealously.

"Because I asked, Dante." The girl replied smugly as she stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Now now, no need to argue over me. Why don't I give both of you a hug at the same time?"

"Yay!" The two children cheered, giggling as their father scooped them up into his arms.

"You tuck them in," Kyoya told her husband as she walked past him. "I'm going to take a bath."

XXX

Tucking the children in was no easy feat, Dino had decided. Rather, it looked a whole lot simpler than it actually does when Kyoya does it. Maybe it's something that only a mother can do… though Dino bet that Kyoya's control over the kids had something to do with it.

Still, taking one hour to subdue a pair of noisy and absolutely hyper two-going-on-three year old toddlers was a little ridiculous.

Elisea had been the first one to fall asleep, but at the wrong place: she had fallen asleep on the floor right smack in the middle of the room. If Dino hadn't almost tripped over her while chasing Dante, he wouldn't have noticed at all.

Dante was an explosive ball of energy. Dino had tripped thrice throughout that hour and fell a lot more times when both Dante and Elisea had accidently bumped onto him and made his lose his sense of balance.

Eventually, the kids wore themselves out and decided to let their father accomplish his ultimate goal of tucking them into bed.

Rubbing the back of his neck absently as he shut the door of the room, he groaned in pain at the numerous bruises he had sustained from the falls. Walking down the hall toward the bedroom, he wondered if his wife would scold him for taking too long. However, he was somewhat relieved to find the bedroom empty.

It wasn't until after he had changed into his pajamas, settled down onto his side of the bed and was starting to get absorbed into a good novel when the bathroom door burst open.

"How was your bath?" Dino asked his wife as he shut his book, feeling the heat emitted from the bathroom.

"Good." She replied, crawling onto the mattress next to him. "Say, Dino…"

"Yes, Kyoya?" He smiled, turning off the lamp as he proceeded to cuddle his beloved wife. "What is it?"

"Would you be happy if… we had one more child?" She looked at him, her gaze pierced straight into his eyes.

"O-Of course I would but… why are you asking me now?"

Kyoya's reply was swift and simple.

"I'm pregnant."

Dino stared at his wife in disbelief. It was only after a few awkward seconds of silence that Dino was able to speak again.

"Eh?"

"I'm pregnant… again." She repeated, as if to confirm his suspicions.

"I-Is that t-true, Kyoya?"

"You doubt me?" She narrowed her eyes, reaching up to pinch his cheek.

"No! I'm just in shock, that's all." Dino grinned, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, it's better than not telling you again, don't you think?" Kyoya retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"I agree; but I don't think you'd be able to hide it for long this time." Dino smiled, placing a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hmph," She pouted at her husband's gentle gesture, as if demanding for more.

"Yes, yes; I love you too," Dino laughed and leaned forward to capture his beloved's lips in a gentle kiss, as if reading her mind.

After a few… err, hot, steamy moments later, the happily married couple finally decided to rest for the night.

"I'm glad you told me, Kyoya." Dino murmured slid his arms around her waist as both of them lay on the bed, her back facing him.

"Yeah," She murmured in reply as the two fell into a deep sleep in the warmth of each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

Did you guys enjoy it?

I don't know if I have time for any bonus chapters, but I'll do my best!

Thank you for supporting Encounters till' its third installment! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

With love, Jo-chan


End file.
